Desilijic (language)
Desilijic is the official language of the Desilijic Coven. Speaking in Desilijic Greetings *'Achuta' 'Hello' *'Achute, my pee kasa ______' 'Hello, my name is ______' *'Ah'chu apenkee?' 'Who are you?' *'Bo shuda' Greeting *'Chowbaso' or Chobaso 'Welcome' *'Choy?' 'What?' *'Chuba!' 'Hey you!' *'Dolpee kikyuna!' 'I am a friend!' *'Gooddé da lodia!' 'Good day to you!' *'H'chu apenkee' 'Greetings.' *'Hi chuba da naga?' 'What do you want?' *'Kee chai chai cun kuta?' 'What are you doing here?' *'Waki mallya kuna chu chu?' 'What do you do?' *'Koona t'chuta?' (Pronounced oota goota) 'Going somewhere?' *'Mee jewz ku' ' *'Sie batha ne beechee?' 'Are you talking about me?' Common words and phrases *'Alay' 'Late' *'An' 'And' *'Andoba' 'Another' *'Ateema' 'Now', or 'This time' *'Azalus' 'Dangerous' *'Baatu baatu' 'Bother' *'Bargon' 'Bargain'* *'Bata' 'Back' *'Bedwana' 'To buy' *'Binggona' 'Strained' *'Bolla' 'To go' *'bosco' 'Looking' (first person, singular) *'Boska' 'Let's go', or 'Come on' *'Bsha' 'Move' *'Bu' 'The' *'Buttmalia' 'To bet' *'Champio' 'Champion' *'Che' 'For' *'Che copah' 'Price' *'Cheeska' 'To cheat' *'Chizk' 'Junk' *'Chess ko' 'Be careful' *'Creespa' 'Crispy' *'Da' 'that' *'Dwana' 'To sell' *'Eniki' 'Okay' *'Grancha' 'Very good' *'Haku' 'What' *'Hoohah' 'Them' *'Hunka be' 'Naptime' *'Inkabunga!' 'Incredible!' *'Jee' 'I' *'Jee-jee' 'We' *'Joppay' 'When' *'Jujuminmee' 'To kidnap' *'Kava' 'How' *'Killee' 'To kill' *'Mah bukee' 'My boy' *'Mesh'la' 'Beautiful' *'Mi' 'I' *'Mi bosco de…' 'I'm looking for…' *'Mi chuga' 'I'm hungry' *'Mi yarga' 'I'm thirsty' *'Moocha' 'To steal' *'Muni' 'Lover' *'Na yoka' 'Joke' *'Nee choo' 'To die' *'Nibobo' 'Contract' *'Nobata' 'No' *'Nudd chaa.' 'Forward march.' *'Panwa' 'To enjoy' *'Rundee' 'Activate' *'Silly' ' Silly' *'Skocha' 'burnout; exhaust' *'Sleemo poy' 'To drool' *'Tagwa' 'Yes' *'Tee-tocky' 'Time' *'Uba' 'You' *'Uma ji muna' 'I love you' *'Wamma' 'To pay' *'Wata' 'Here' *'Winkee' 'To sleep' *'Yatuka' 'To move' *'Yuna puna' 'First class' Insults/expressions *'Beesga' 'Last fool' *'Cha skrunee da pat, Sleemo' 'Don't count on it, slimeball!' *'Cheespa bo coopa' 'better watch out' *'Chuba doompa, dopa-maskey kung!' 'You low-down, two-faced scum' *'Chut chut' 'Never mind' *'Coo ya maya stupa.' 'You weak-minded fool.' *'Dopa meekie' or dopa-meekie 'Double-crossing' *'Dopa maskey' 'Two-faced' *'Dopo mee gusha, peedunkey?' 'Do you feel lucky, punk?' *'Echuta' or E chu ta a very insulting expletive used as a curse word *'Fierfek' 'Poison' *'Kee baatu baatu.' 'You bother me' (Also used in terms of 'Out of my way') *'Keepuna' 'shoot; darn'(exclamation) Used to denote displeasure *'Koochoo' 'Idiot' *'Kung' 'Scum' *'Loca' 'Crazy' *'Nagoola' 'Not bad' *'Pateesa' 'Sweetie', 'darling' *'Peedunky' 'Punk' *'Peetch goola' 'Too bad' *'Pushee wumpah skocha-kloonkee!!!' 'Watch out, exhaust-for-brains!!!' *'Schutta' 'shut it' *'Sleemo' 'Slimeball' *'Skocha kung' 'Burnout scum' *'Stoopa' 'Stupid' *'Sweets patogga' 'Sweetie pie' *'U kulle rah doe kankee kung' 'You are my kind of scum.' *'Wakamancha' 'Cowardly' People *'Backa' 'Backstage' *'Bukee' or Peedunkee 'Boy' *'Cheeka' 'Woman' *'Chik youngee' 'Dancing girl' *'Kwee-Kunee' 'Queen' *'Lorda' 'Boss' or 'Master' *'Ma lorda' 'My lord' *'Mikiyuna' 'Everybody' *'Pateessa' 'Friend' *'Shag' 'Slave' *'Ulwan' 'Smuggler' *'Ur-Damo' 'Nephew' *'Wermo' 'Stupid person' Places *'Banda' 'Music band' *'Bootana' 'Garden(s)' *'Bunko' 'Palace' *'Bunky dunko' 'Home' *'Planeeto' 'Planet' Things *'Blastoh' 'Weapon', 'blaster' *'Bota' 'Engines' *'Droi' 'Droid' *'Dyst' 'Ship' *'E'nachu' 'Food' *'Fierfek' 'Poison', 'hex', or 'curse' *'Gopptula' 'Ransom' *'Makacheesa' 'Payoff' *'Moulee-rah' 'Money' *'Pawa' 'Power' *'Rulya' 'Weapon(s)' *'See'ybark' 'Sail barge' *'Tusawa' 'Bar' or 'counter' *'Wanga' 'Gun' *'Wankee' 'Message' At the merchant *'Bargon' 'Bargain', 'deal' *'Bedwanna' 'To buy' *'Che copah' 'Price' *'Ees hoppada nopa!' 'I'm not going to pay that!' *'Geeb mi wa chimpa?' 'May I have a receipt?' *'Hi chunkee fa goota?' 'What's your final offer?' *'Kava che copah?' 'How much for that item?' *'Laboda na rowka?' 'Is that authentic?' *'Ting cooing koo soo ah.' 'I've got the credits.' *'U wamma wonka?' 'Are you going to pay (for that)?' or 'You owe me!' *'Va foppa gee wontahumpa?' 'Does that come with a warranty?' Business *'______ harl tish ding.' 'name's through with you. *'Bargon u noa-a-uyat.' 'You will be rewarded.' 'Your services will be rewarded.' *'Bargon wan chee kospah.' 'There will be no deal.' *'Bargon yanah coto da eetha.' 'You're the best.' *'Bona nai kachu.' 'You're in trouble now.' *'Cha skrunee da pat.' 'Don't count on it.' *'Chas kee nyowkee koo chooskoo.' 'I'm lucky I found you first. *'Coona tee-tocky malia?' 'What took you so long?' *'Goo paknee ata pankpa.' 'He may only take your ship.' *'Keel-ee calleya ku kah.' 'You disappoint me' *'Keh lee chalya chulkah in ting cooing koosooah.' 'If you give it to me, I might forget I found you.' *'Klop ______ poo pah.' 'You can tell that to name.' *'La pim nallya so bata de wompa.' 'I will get back to you on that one.' *'Luto eetheen.' 'Okay, 15%.' *'Mala tram pee chock makacheesa.' 'You should have paid him when you had the chance.' *'Make-cheesay.' 'I can't make exceptions.' *'Mwa droida bunno bunna droida.' 'My droids will talk to your droids.' *'Smeeleeya whao toupee upee.' 'Smile when you say that.' *'See fah luto twentee, ee yaba.' 'So for an extra 20%.' *'Soong peetch alay.' 'It's too late.' *'Uba sanuba charra mon.' 'You said you would be coming alone.' *'Uth laynuma.' 'That's the idea.' *'Wa wanna coe moulee rah?' 'When can I expect payment?' *'Wanta dah moolee-rah?' or Wanta wonka-rah dah? 'Why haven't you paid me?' *'Wonkee chee sa kreespa ______?' 'And why did you fry poor name?' *'Yanee dah poo noo.' 'It's not good business.' Applied business *'Ap-xmasi keepuna!' 'Don't shoot!' *'Blastoh' 'Weapon', 'blaster' *'Bona nai kachu.' 'You're in trouble now.' *'Boonowa tweepi.' 'Have you now.' *'Cheska lopey x'hoo pumba?' 'Are there good drinks on board?' *'Chespo kutata kreesta krenko, nyakoska!' 'I've been looking forward to this for a long time.' *'Da beesga coo palyeeya pityee bo tenya go kaka juju hoopa.' 'The last fool who called me that got his antennae stuffed down his throat.' *'Do bata gee mwaa tusawa!' 'Back up against the bar' *'Hagwa boska blastoh!' 'Don't go for that weapon.' *'Hagwa doopee.' 'Don't move!' *'Hay lapa no ya!' 'Come out of there!' *'Je killya um pasa doe beeska wumpa.' 'Kill me and ten more will rise in my place.' *'Jeeska da sookee koopa moe nanya.' 'Keep your suction cups where I can see them.' *'Kako Kreespa!' 'You're gonna fry!' *'Kapa tonka.' 'Hands up.' *'Kee hasa do blastoh.' 'Drop your weapon.' *'Keepuna!' 'Shoot!' *'Kickeeyuna mo Wooky doo tee puna puna!' 'Don't anybody move or the Wookiee here will tie your legs into a taut-line hitch! *'Mikiyuna! Pasta mo rulya! Do bata gee mwaa tusawa!' 'Everybody, hands off your weapons and back up against the bar!' *'Moova dee boonkee ree slagwa.' 'Turn around real slowly.' *'Pasta mo rulya!' 'Hands off your weapons!' *'Tonta tonka.' 'Tentacles up!' *'Waajo koosoro?' 'Have you brought it?' Dining *'Boga noga' 'Desilijic ale.' *'Cheska yo ho kimbabaloomba?' 'Do you offer vegetarian cuisine?' *'Dopa na rocka rocka?' 'Does this cause brain damage?' *'Gocola' 'Wine' *'Howdunga' 'Burp' *'Lickmoomoo' 'Dessert' *'Mubasa Hok' 'Mubasa hock' *'Ne ompee doe gaga punta?' 'Is this freshly dead?' *'Patogga' 'Pie' *'Sleemo Poy' 'Drool' *'Smak Telia' 'Snack' *'Tatooni Junko' Desilijic alcoholic beverage *'Tee ava un puffee lumpa?' 'Is there a smoking section?' *'Waffmula' 'Cake' *'Yafullkee' 'Meal' *'Yatooni Boska'Desilijic alcoholic beverage *'Yocola' 'Drink' Entertainment *'Andoba ne lappee, kolka.' 'Another hot towel, please.' *'Banya kee fofo Aduki, kolka.' 'An Aduki double, please.' *'La lova num botaffa' 'They seemed nice to me.' *'Cheska lopey x'hoo pumba?' 'Are there good drinks on board?' *'Kavaa kyotopa bu banda backa?' 'Can I visit the band backstage?' *'Kavaa kyotopa bu whirlee backa?' 'Can I visit the dancers backstage?' *'Koose cheekta nei.' 'Bring her to me.' Travel *'Cheesba hataw yuna puna?' 'Can I upgrade to first class?' *'Jee oto ta Huttuk koga.' 'I want the Desilijic-size bed. *'Jee oto vo blastoh.' 'I will keep my weapon.' *'Jee vopa du mooljee guma.' 'I would like room service.' *'Kava nopees do bampa woola?' 'How much is a room for the night?' *'Kuna kee wabdah noleeya.' 'I'd like to check in.' *'Kuna kee wabdah nenoleeya.' 'I'd like to check out.' *'Jeskawa no rupee dee holo woopee?' 'Will the bill list the title of the holo?' *'To pla da banki danko, jospi!' 'You'd better go home, fly zool!' At the racetrack *'Buttmalia' 'A bet' *'Chawa' 'to race' *'Meecooda joggdu stafa do tah poda' 'I could run faster than your pod' *'Noobie oonatee raca, rookie poodoo?' 'First time racing, rookie fodder?' *'Nu' 'To bet' *'Roachee mah bom bom, cheespa kreespa' 'Follow too close and you’ll get cooked.' *'Tah pee-chah ah kulkee flunka' 'You need to go back to racing school.' *'Leeah fam doosta!' 'Nice crop duster!' *'Keelya afda skocha punchee?' 'How's the after blast, pal?' Counting in Desilijic *'Nobo' 0 (Basic Value: 0) *'Bo' 1 (Basic Value: 1) *'Dopa' 2 (Basic Value: 2) *'Duba' 3 (Basic Value: 3) *'Fwanna' 4 (Basic Value: 4) *'K'wanna' 5 (Basic Value: 5) *'Keeta' 6 (Basic Value: 6) *'Goba' 7 (Basic Value: 7) *'Hunto' 10 (Basic Value: 8) *'Beeska' 11 (Basic Value: 9) *'Boboba' 12 (Basic Value: 10) *'Goboba' 13 (Basic Value: 11) *'Jojoba' 14 (Basic Value: 12) *'Soboba' 15 (Basic Value: 13) *'Koboba' 16 (Basic Value: 14) *'Foboba' 17 (Basic Value: 15) *'Donocha' 20 (Basic Value: 16) *'Honocha' 21 (Basic Value: 17) *'Bohonocha' 22 (Basic Value: 18) *'Dohonocha' 23 (Basic Value: 19) *'Duhonocha' 24 (Basic Value: 20) *'Jujumon' 144 (Basic Value: 100) Category:Articles by KyranEllis